Svartáljǫfurr
|loyalties = Dark Elves |status = Deceased |voice actor = |appears in = ''God of War'' (2018) }}Svartáljǫfurr is the Dark Elf King of Alfheim and a boss in ''God of War'' (2018). Biography As the King of the Dark Elves, Svartáljǫfurr leads the war against the Light Elves for the Light of Alfheim, a conflict that his side seemed to have secured victory, until Kratos accompanied by his young son Atreus arrived to take a portion of the light for their journey. Svartáljǫfurr ordered the Dark Elves to follow and eliminate them, but they proved too strong, so the King tried to separate them by personally abducting Atreus, a plan immediately thwarted by Kratos who hurled his Axe at the retreating Svartáljǫfurr, forcing him to flee. After the traveling Gods eliminated his forces and released the imprisoned Light of Alfheim, Svartáljǫfurr attacked them once again on their way out of his realm, starting a fierce battle that ended in his defeat. In his dying words, he told the outsiders that they made a grave mistake, making Atreus wonder if they aided the wrong side in the conflict. Appearance Svartáljǫfurr possesses many physical similarities with his Dark Elf kin, sporting membrane wings, yellow eyes with black sclera and pointy nails on his fingers. However, his skin is notably darker, he has markings across his body and has jagged teeth. His armor is a unique variation that sports a pair of horns on his helmet, most likely because of his status as King. Powers and Abilities Svartáljǫfurr is the strongest of the Dark Elves, as their King, he possesses strength, speed and endurance surpassing any of his kind and with it the authority to lead them in battle. His skill in battle allows him to fight on par with Kratos, the Olympian God of War. To complement his superior physical prowess, his weapon releases larger blasts and fires stronger and more numerous beams of energy than regular Dark Elf spears, being capable of plummeting the ground to produce a powerful blinding blast from the tip of his weapon. When on the ground he can charge towards his opponent to impale them, releasing explosive energy that blinds his opponents, thus being able to hide his presence and sneak attack them. Gallery Svartáljofurr-CodexSketch.png|Svartáljǫfurr (Codex) Svartáljǫfurr_God_of_War_2018.png Svartáljǫfurr.png|Svartáljǫfurr defeated Svartáljǫfurr_Concept_Art.jpg|Concept art of Svartáljǫfurr Svartáljǫfurr_Concept_Art_2.jpg Svartáljǫfurr_Concept_Art_3.jpg Svartáljǫfurr 3D Model.jpg|3D Model Trivia *He is the only known Elf with a given name. *It's currently unknown what Svartáljǫfurr meant when he said that Kratos and Atreus had made a grave mistake. His exact words in the novel were "You… grave… mistake. Oppressors… will… enslave… all." **If taken to consideration, there is a likelihood there may be more to the Light Elves and their war with the Dark Elves than what is currently known. *Later on in the game, other Elves known as "Dark Elf Lords" are encountered. They fight very much in the same way as Svartáljǫfurr, though they are weaker in terms of health. Category:Elves Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:God of War (2018) Bosses Category:God of War (2018) Enemies Category:Males Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Norse Mythology Category:Alfheim